happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bongo (LOD)
Bongo is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Bongo is a brown baboon with brown hair that forms into a long mane on his head. He has red and blue markings on his nose and wears a leopard skin loincloth. He was abandoned in the jungle as a baby raised by wild animals. In his debut episode Sorge of the Jungle, he appeared to live in an African rainforest (assuming this since his species come from Africa). It is shown he was brought to the main setting of the series when Lumpy unknowingly brought him to a museum. He commonly appears in jungle or forest areas, thus being rarely seen among other characters. He does not understand the English language and is often confused when meeting someone, though he can be attracted with some female characters (like Giggles in his debut). He can also communicate with animals but may fight with them. Bongo can be dangerous when he comes into contact with meat, camera flashes, or anyone who irritates him. At such times, he will unleash his razor sharp teeth and cause mayhem. He can also be territorial around some things and pees on whatever he thinks should belong to him. His kills often tend to be very messy. Episodes Starring Roles *Sorge of the Jungle *Zoo on You *Say What? *Uncivil Rights *Bongo's jungle smoochie *Tarsy of the Jungle *An A-peeling Fate *Butt of the Joke *Wild Love Featuring Roles *Intestine 1,2,3 *Cursed Punch! *Death of a Baboon *Chew at the Zoo Appearances *Bunky Cave Friends *Monkey Business *Bread of Lead *Search in the Wild *Zoo's To Blame? *Saw Something Fallin' *Open Season *On the Swing *Leaping Pilot *Tree Topped *After Wild Deaths #Smoochie 1 - Eaten by crocodile. #Smoochie 2 - Sinks in quicksand. #Smoochie 3 - Cracks head on ground. #An A-peeling Fate - Cracks head on asphalt. #Cursed Punch! - Face got slammed into a broken concrete. #Saw Something Fallin' - Killed by Buzz. #Death of a Baboon - Ran over by Doppler. #Open Season - Died inside the explosion. #Leaping Pilot - Mangled by a propeller. #Tree Topped - Crushed by pile of rocks. #After Wild - Shot by hunters. #Wild Love - Impaled on tree branch. Kill count *Bastion - 1 ("Sorge of the Jungle") *Sniffles - 2 ("Sorge of the Jungle", "Uncivil Rights" debatable) *Peaky - 1 ("Sorge of the Jungle") *Lumpy - 3 ("Sorge of the Jungle", "Zoo on You" along with the animals, "An A-peeling Fate") *Squabbles - 2 ("Zoo on You", "Say What?") *Jerky - 1 ("Zoo on You") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Sorge of the Jungle") *Bushy - 1 ("Say What?" along with Squabbles) *Wooly - 1 ("Say What?") *Zekey - 1 ("Uncivil Rights") *Todd ("Tarsy of the Jungle" debatable) *Bun - 1 ("Bread of Lead") *Poachy - 1 ("Intestine 1,2,3") *Others - 1 (A snake in "Sorge of the Jungle") *Adrian - 1 ("Search in the Wild") *Snapshot - 1 ("Chew at the Zoo") *Pranky - 1 ("Butt of the Joke" along with Slop) *Slop - 1 ("Butt of the Joke" along with Pranky) *Aisya - 1 ("Wild Love") Trivia *He is obviously based off of Tarzan and George of the Jungle. *He is friends with Cro-Marmot due to their similar appearances. He is also a friend of Wooly and Rozzie. *He is the first baboon in HTF Form (second if counting the baboon seen in From A to Zoo, which had the HTF body shape but a unique head). *He could be a mandrill as seen by his face markings. *Like real baboons, he has sharp teeth and can be aggressive. *He was created the same day as Oddity and Nutley. *He is the second feral character in the series. The first is Zekey. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primates Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 31 Introductions Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Omnivores Category:Monkeys Category:Baboons Category:Free to Use Category:Feral characters